


Day 28 - Power Imbalance

by Spidey_Sins



Series: Kinktober 2020 [28]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Dubious Consent, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Power Imbalance, Sexual Inexperience, because power imbalance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:27:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27251191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spidey_Sins/pseuds/Spidey_Sins
Summary: Tony had done so much good for Peter, helped him through all kinds of rough times (with a bit of tough love when needed.)There was nothing that could happen that would cause Peter’s trust in him to wane....right?
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Kinktober 2020 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959547
Kudos: 50





	Day 28 - Power Imbalance

Peter had known Mr. Stark for years now.

Ever since that fateful day that he came to his and May’s apartment and confronted him about Spider-Man. Recruited him.

Eventually it led to an actual job and not just a lie.

Tony had done so much good for Peter, helped him through all kinds of rough times (with a bit of tough love when needed.)

There was nothing that could happen that would cause Peter’s trust in him to wane.

...right?

———

God, Peter Parker. If there was one person that Tony couldn’t get out of his head, it was Peter Parker.

At first he denied it to himself. He was like a father to the kid. And he was just that. A kid. Fifteen when they met.

Then sixteen.

Then seventeen.

Tony was more aware than he cared to be that Peter had become of the age of consent in their state.

Then he was eighteen. Nineteen.

Still clinging to Tony and singing his praises no matter what.

Tony just couldn’t take it. A pretty little thing, barely legal, constantly fawning over him? He was only human. And it had been too long that he’d denied his own desires for the young man.

So he decided to finally do something about it.

———

It was a Thursday. They always met up in the garage on Thursdays and worked on and tweaked each other’s suits. Tony was long retired, but Peter still enjoyed the iron man suits and how they worked. So they were always pulled out.

Peter was rambling about god knows what. And it wasn’t that Tony was bothered, he wasn’t. He loved to listen to the young man speak. He was just a bit preoccupied with other thoughts.

“So, Peter,” Tony started suddenly, completely cutting off whatever he was saying.

Peter looked up, eyes wide in surprise. “Yes, sir?”

Tony could almost taste the sweetness that filled just those two words. He wished that the man wasn’t so eager to please. Maybe that would make him feel better. “I was just thinking. You just had a birthday, right?”

The younger man nodded enthusiastically, eyes turning back to his work. “I did,” he confirmed. “Just last week. The big one nine.” He laughed softly.

“And...forgive me if this is too blunt, but...are you a virgin?”

Dead silence for a solid thirty seconds of shock and mortification.

Then Peter cleared his throat. “Uh...yeah. Yeah, I am.”

His cheeks were flushed bright red, burning as he answered. Because what kind of a random, inappropriate question was that?

Tony nodded a little. “Is that just...by choice? Or has no one ever...” he glanced over again as he trailed off.

Peter looked mortified, staring so hard at the table he was almost surprised that holes weren’t burnt into it. “Just...haven’t really thought too much about it, to be honest.”

The older man nodded slowly, completely pulling away from his work and turning to face Peter. “You haven’t? Pretty...young thing like yourself? I thought all your age did was think about sex.”

“I...” the young man felt like his face would melt off at that point. “I mean, I think about it. Just never really had the right person...ask.”

Tony nodded again, humming softly. “So, hypothetically, who would the right person be?”

Peter bit the inside of his cheek, slowly turning his eyes to the other man. “I mean...I don’t know. I haven’t thought too much about that part. I’ll just know when I know. Yknow?”

Nodding, Tony raked a hand through his hair. “Yeah. I know.” He took a deep breath. “Peter, I’ll be blunt with you. I think you’re very attractive. And if you wanted...” not that he gave him a whole lot of choice...”I could try to be that person for you. Even if it was just the first time.”

Peter looked at him, blinking slowly. He wouldn’t lie, he was confused. He hadn’t seen anything like that coming. Had he misread their relationship entirely? “Sir...” he chewed his lip.

It wasn’t like he had never thought about Mr. Stark in a sexual way. Of course he had. But it’s not like he figured that it would go anywhere. So he was very taken off guard.

He had absolutely no idea how to answer.

Tony waved a hand. “No, no, it’s alright. Don’t want to force you or anything. Just an offer.”

It was silent again and Tony was internally cursing himself for even bringing it up. He knew that he was horrible. Dirty.

“Maybe...maybe not all the way?” Peter finally said quietly. “I’ve never...I mean, I haven’t done...Anything. With anyone. Other than, like, kissing, of course. Who hasn’t had their first kiss by the time they’re nineteen?” He rambled, flustered.

On some level he knew that he wanted it. But at the same time, there was something in his gut telling him that it wasn’t right. The situation was all off. He felt...forced. Despite being told he wouldn’t be forced.

So, apparently the only choice was to sleep with Tony. His boss. Someone he almost saw as a father figure. His mentor. Someone he’d looked up to for years.

Maybe that was why it felt off. He felt like something was being held over his head.

But no matter what he felt like, he was still doing it. He was suddenly pressed against the table, harsh edge digging into his back as Mr. Stark kissed him.

It wasn’t hard to get into, he easily relaxed and kissed the man back. His hands slid up, fingers tangling in the grey-streaked locks.

He felt the gentle nip of teeth on his lower lip and slowly parted, allowing Tony’s tongue to slide in and meet his.

It was passionate, once he got into it. Messy and unsophisticated and it took his breath away.

Tony slowly pulled away after a bit, tongue sliding over his slowly swelling lips as he met Peter’s eyes. “Still want this?” He asked. One hand slowly slid downwards from Peter’s hip, making its way to the swelling bulge that he knew would be there.

Peter nodded a little, breathing hard. “Yeah,” he whispered, hips pressing into the touch. He knew he got hard too fast. He couldn’t help it. But at least Mr. Stark seemed into it. “Please, sir. I want you to teach me.”

“Teach you?” The older man sounded confused.

“Teach me how to make someone else feel good,” the young man said softly.

Tony couldn’t get over how innocent those beautiful Bambi eyes were, even when talking about filthy things. “Of course, honey. Let’s start...”

He couldn’t believe that Peter actually wanted him.

And Peter was slowly getting into the idea of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr at spidey-sins for more content!


End file.
